


At first sight

by Tete93



Series: Challenge: Dulce Princesa. Forum: El valle encantado. [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: Jasmine was five years old when she saw him for the first time. He was the most gorgeous creature in the world.





	At first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognized it, then it belongs to Disney.

Jasmine was five years old when Prince Hud came to Agrabah. Hud’s father wanted Jasmine to married his son in order to create a strong political alliance with Agrabah. Jasmine didn’t understand much about politics, but she knew one thing: she didn’t want to marry Prince Hud. He was a spoiled, snot-eater brat.  
She was thinking of ways to avoid the marriage when something caught her eye. Among the delegacy that came with Prince Hud, was the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. She couldn’t look away, he was hypnotizing.  
Discreetly she got close to him and touched his fur; it was as soft as she thought it will be. Only then, she noticed he was in chains. Their eyes met, and she saw his suffering. He obviously needed love, and Jasmine could love him way more than Hud’s father did.  
She had made her mind. She didn’t mind the price, that tiger was going to be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in spanish for the Forum “El valle encantado: Donde la magia comienza”.  
> The idea was to write a story about any Disney Princess in 155w. (I know this is 159w, in the Spanish version it was 155w)


End file.
